When used in medical applications, an electrode is an electrically conductive structure that either electrically stimulates or records the electrical activity of surrounding tissue within the body of a patient. Examples of medical applications for electrodes include deep brain stimulation and brain mapping. Deep brain stimulation electrodes have applications in the treatment of Parkinson's, epilepsy, chronic pain, depression, muscle spasticity, schizophrenia, anxiety, coma, addition, migraine, and Alzheimer's, among others.
Conventional medical electrodes present a number of disadvantages. First, known medical electrode arrays cannot be inserted into tissue without causing trauma to the tissue, a characteristic that is especially disadvantageous in the case of deep brain stimulation and brain mapping electrodes. Consequently, known electrode arrays can only be placed on the surface of the brain, making it impossible to stimulate or detect electrical activity below the surface of the brain without causing trauma to delicate brain tissue.
Second, known medical electrodes are typically denser than the tissue into which they are positioned. Thus any sudden acceleration or deceleration can cause movement of the electrode relative to the tissue, resulting in shearing or abrading of the surrounding tissue.
Third, known medical electrodes are typically less compliant than the surrounding tissue. Thus any mechanical vibration that results from energy input into the body will cause relative motion between the electrode and the surrounding tissue, again with the attendant risk of shearing or abrasion of the surrounding tissue.
Electrodes made to have a high degree of compliance are known. A problem with such structures is that they are limited in the manner in which they can interact with a particular tissue. More specifically, such highly flexible electrodes cannot be inserted into tissue because the flexible electrode itself does not have the necessary mechanical stiffness for it to be pushed into the cellular matrix of a given tissue. These devices can only be affixed to the surfaces of a tissue or inserted into a bodily organ that has a hollow cavity, such as the surface of the cochlear membrane, which will allow insertion of the flexible structure.